Animal Story (RemyandBessie360 Style)
RemyandBessie360's movie-spoof Toy Story Cast * Woody - Remy (Rataouilie) * Buzz Lightyear - Simba (The Lion King) * Mr. Potato Head - SwaySway (Breadwinners) * Slinky Dog - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) * Rex - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Hamm - Mr. Centipede (James and the Giant Peach) * Bo Peep - Bessie (Charlotte's Web 2) * Sarge - Wander (Wander Over Yonder) * Sarge's Soldiers - Wander Over Yonder Characters * Andy - McGee (Camp Lakebottom) * Mrs. Davis - Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Molly - Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa) * Sid - Young Kevin (Ben 10) * Hannah - Lizzy Griffths (Disney Fairies) * Scud - Mr Twitches (Disney Fairies) * Barrel of Monkeys - Killer Klowns (Killer Klowns from Outer Space) * Etch - Russell (Up) * Lenny - Tom (Tom and Jerry) * Mr. Shark - Hans (Frozen) * Mr. Spell - Rocky the Flying Squirrel (Rocky and Bullwinkle) * RC - Bodi (Rock Dog) * Robot and Snake - Kristoff and Olaf (Frozen) * Rocky Gibraltar - Samson (The Wild) * Troll Dolls - Slugs (Flushed Away) * Various Toy Aliens - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians) * Chosen Toy Alien - Marshall (Paw Patrol) * Combat Carl - Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales) * Baby Face - Gromit (Wallace & Gromit) * Ducky - Surly (The Nut Job) * Frog - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots) * Hand-in-the-Box - Carl the Robot (Meet the Robinsons) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Bessie Higgenbottom (The Mighty B!)/Gobo Fraggle (Fraggle Rock) * Jingle Joe - Wallace (Wallace & Gromit) * Legs - Misha (Chuck's Choice) * Rockmobile - Olaf (Frozen) * Roller Bob - Koda (Brother Bear) * Walking Car - King Julian (Madagascar) * Burned Rag Doll - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Boog (Open Season) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Nico and Pedro (Rio) * Sally Doll - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) Scenes # Animal Story Part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend In Me" # Animal Story Part 2 - 'Coast is Clear'/Staff Meeting # Animal Story Part 3 - "Wander Over Yonder Theme Song" # Animal Story Part 4 - Simba, the Space Ranger # Animal Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" # Animal Story Part 6 - Remy and Simba Fight/It's Kevin 11! # Animal Story Part 7 - Who Will Ben Pick? # Animal Story Part 8 - At the Gas Station # Animal Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet # Animal Story Part 10 - Simba Meets the Dalmatians # Animal Story Part 11 - At Kevin's House # Animal Story Part 12 - Playtime with Kevin # Animal Story Part 13 - "Happy Days Theme Song"/"I Will Go Sailing No More" # Animal Story Part 14 - Simba's Paw Bandage # Animal Story Part 15 - Kevin's Window Next to McGee's Window # Animal Story Part 16 - The Big One # Animal Story Part 17 - Simba, I Can't Do This Without You # Animal Story Part 18 - Remy Asks for Help # Animal Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' # Animal Story Part 20 - The Chase # Animal Story Part 21 - Rocket Power # Animal Story Part 22 - Christmas at Andy's House # Animal Story Part 23 - End Credits Category:RemyandBessie360 Category:Toy Story Movies